Sonic The Hedgehog : Reign Of The Eggman Empire
by Spaz411
Summary: Did u like Sonic x: Aftermath? Then you'll love this.. Eggman is making trouble on a whole new level. He's not playing around this time and it won't be easy for Sonic to save the day. Now, Sonic's lost and no one believes who he is.. even in his own city.
1. A Dark Dawn

Hey guys its Spaz411! I'm back with a new story for you~! I hope you like it since I been brainstorming it for a long time. Thank you Michael Biland for your great review on Sonic x: Aftermath! It really got me back in the game!

Sonic The Hedgehog: Reign of The Eggman Empire.

Chaper one: A Dark Dawn

It was late in the afternoon and Tails had just made it back to his living quarters. He had spent most of the day down in his lab; working on his latest invention.  
>"Yawn! I'm so tired." Sleepy-eyed he walked to his kitchen. He was just grabbinga coke when the phone rang. Setting his coke down, he rushed back to the livingroom to get the phone.<p>

"Hello, Prowers Residence." Tails answered. "Tails? Is that you? It's Sonic." Tails lazily plopped on the couch.  
>"Oh hi, Sonic. What's up?"<br>"No time for talk, Eggman's in Station Square. We need you here now, little buddy."  
>Tails let out a sigh. "Damn him." All right, I'll be there."<br>"Hey Tails..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Bring your defuser kit." Click, dead air.  
>"Hello? Sonic!" Tails ran down the stairs to his lab to grab his gear.<br>Just recently Tails and Sonic had been making plans to create a resistance to stop Eggman once and for all. They came to call it the "Freedom Fighters"

In the lab Tails grabbed his defuser hit, a blaster and his air gear, rushing back upstairs and out the door, leaving his coke forgotten, alone on the counter.

There was a hgue crowd gathered in front of City Hall. The crowd was so thick, Tails had to dismount his gear and weave through people to see what was going on. Finally pushing his way to the front, Tails could see Eggman sitting in his hovercraft with Shadow standing at his side. In front of them was Sonic, down on his knees, facing the crowd. His hands were bound behind him and a mechanical device strapped to his chest.

A bomb.

Above them, the massive Egg Carrier loomed overhead, casting Station Square into a ominous shadow. And in the evil doctors hand was no doubtedly the detonator. There was a tap on Tails' shoulder. He tured to see-  
>"Knuckles!" "Hey kiddo.. This don't look good. Eggman needs a good kick in the ass for this.."<br>Tails nodded. "Where's the others?"  
>"Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Rouge all went on a trip to Emerald Coast. We're on our own here."<br>"At least they're safe." Tails said just as Eggman began to speak.

"Everyone! Do not fear... We are not here to harm you- As long as you all bow down and rejoice the rise of the Eggman Empire! Hahaha!" Tails made a disgusted look.  
>"He's so stupid. How is he not here to harm us when he's threatening to blow the city skyhigh!"Tails whispered to Knuckles.<br>"This is our only chance. It's now or never Tails. I'll take on Shadow. You work on getting that detonator from Egghead."  
>"Right."<p>

Knuckles jumped out from the crowd and takled Shadow.  
>At that moment Tails stepped out and shot at Eggman, hoping he would drop the device. But Eggman, had a blaster sheild up.<br>"Haha! You think I'm that stupid?" Behind Eggman, Knuckles went flying into the wall. "You look pretty stupid to me, Dr. Robuttnik.." Sonic jumped in confidently. Tails took a closer look at SOnic. He was really pale. 'What could've happened?' Tails thought. At Sonic's feet was the now broken comunicator Sonic had used to contact Tails.

Shadow and Knuckles were still fighting behind Eggman and Sonic. Shadow threw a punch but Knuckles dodged it. "I learned this move from my days chasing Sonic.." Knuckles dodged another blow and leaped up to the building and wall-kicked off the brick wall and slammed Shadow with a right hook.

"You think your funny, don't you Sonic?" Eggman smiled his irony.  
>"Heh, not as funny as you, Humpty Dumpty."<br>The smile faded quickly from Eggman's face. He looked as though he might explode. A nervous laughter came from the bystanders. Seeing their hero joke was helping them relax. But this only infuriated Eggman more.  
>"Well then!.. You all think this is funny do you?" A broad grin spread across the doctors face with his glasses flashing. "Have a good laugh at this!" Eggman smashed the button on the detonator. Tails seen a three minute timer start on Sonic's chest.<br>"Shit." He glimsed Eggman dissapearing into the now panicing crowd. Sonic seemed to grow paler, Tails rushed to Sonic's side. "Hold on tight, Sonic! I'll get this turned off." The straps were steel, and under lock and key. Sonic nodded his understanding.

Meanwhile, Shadow had gotten back up and stood before Knuckles with a determined look. Knuckles rushed in for a frontal attack. Just as he was gonna connect, Shadow dissapeared. Knuckles sensed a presence behind him and turned just to have Shadow chaos control to another spot.  
>"Do you think you can defeat me?" Shadow's voice seemed to come from every direction. Shadow suddenly appeared directly in front of Knuckles and kicked him square in the face. Now on the ground, Knuckles looked up at Shadow, his nose was bleeding.<br>"Who do you think you are? Another Faker?" Shadow smirked at his own joke. "Do I look like a hedgehog? I'm an Echidna." Shadow scoffed.  
>"I don't even know what the hell that is." Now Knuckles smiled.<br>"Google it, ya Bastard." He then tackled Shadow to the ground.

One minute was left.. Now thirty seconds..  
>"Sonic.. I can't get this technology. It's all different. I don't understand why the defuser isn't working." Sonic seen the frightened look on Tail's face and know it was up to him to save the city...But how?<br>"Guess this is the end for you all!" Shadow laughed. He pushed Knuckles off him and used chaos control and he was gone.

Knuckles got up to his feet and turned to Sonic. All eyes were on Sonic.. and the timer...Ten...nine...eight.. Then Sonic knew it was the only way.  
>Seven..six..five... Sonic slipped his hand into his quills and grasped it...His last hope to save his friends...four..three..two..Then he shouted.<p>

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Instantly, the Egg Carrier above exploded in a fiery rage, raining fire and metal from the sky. Knuckles and Tails stood in shock as chaos erupted around them.

so ends Chapter One! Tell me how u liked it! Leave those reviews if u want more! They really help motivate me! ^^ please please please read and review! =D thanks for reading!  
>Sonic The Hedgehog :Reign of The Eggman Empire! <p>


	2. Scifi Crap

Sonic The Hedgehog : Reign of the Eggman Empire

Chapter 2: Scifi Crap

Everything was dark, there was a piercing sound; it made his sensitive ears ring. A rush of wind went by and Sonic sat up fast. His mind whirled his vision blurred. Jets were zipping by just over the buildings. Another jet shot by with a deafening noise; Sonic clamped his ears. Another wave of nausea flooded through him.

"My God, what's wrong with me?" After another moment, Sonic struggled to his feet. There was glass everywhere, the buildings looked old and used. Sonic turned around and looked at the biggest of the buildings around him and he felt as though he really was going to be sick as he read the sign of the broken, old building…

Station Square..

Just as Sonic was beginning to wake up in the middle of Station Square, a few blocks away, a little orange two-tailed fox seemed to be searching for something. He pulled his backpack off and took a long cloak out and draped it over himself. He pulled the hood up and ran down the street towards Station Square.

Sonic was still in front of City Hall when the missal hit somewhere nearby and rocked the earth. Sonic dropped to the ground. "It's a freaking warzone!" As he laid there he could hear someone screaming nearby. Sonic looked over and seen the kitsune on the ground. His hood had fallen back and he looked terrified.

"Tails!" Sonic called to him but the boy couldn't hear him over his yelling. He got up and was walking over to the fallen fox when the boy spotted Sonic advancing. The look on his face was pure terror. Sonic stopped short. 'Why the hell would Tails look at me like that?' Before Sonic could say anything the boy got up and pulled the hood over his head and fled down an alleyway on the side of City Hall. Sonic reached out to stop him when he noticed the cloak the boy was wearing had Eggman's symbol on the back. "Tai-…!" Sonic started to call out but froze. "E-eggman's?..." He got dizzy again. Sonic ran to the wall to steady himself. He looked down the alleyway Tails had gone down. It was a dead-end except for a door on the left, Sonic guessed it lead to the basement of City Hall. He guided himself down the steps in the alleyway, and went through the door.

Inside Sonic could hear voices. "Lily, we need to leave now. I seen a Faker outside, he might follow me in here." Sonic accidently bumped a chair over in the dim light. A girls shill scream erupted from somewhere in the back, it was quickly muffled and then silence.

"Hello?" Sonic called. "I'm not here to hurt you." He weaved between the desks, making his way to the last row. In the corner was where the fox and the girl was hiding… the girl.. Sonic seen, she looked exactly like Cosmo. "Stay back!" The kitsune stood up to shield Lily. Sonic began to feel dizzy again. But he could see the boy clearly. 'He looks..exactly like Tails..but he doesn't know me?..' He stepped forward, his hand stretched out to touch the kitsune's face. "This can't be real…" Suddenly the door burst open. Sonic swung around in time to see a hooded figure with a blaster shoot at him. And once again everything went black.

"Is this the Faker you were talking about?"

"Yeah, it malfunctioned on its own. I shot at it and it fell over."

"Well, that's usually what happens to things you shoot at, Tails."

"But I missed." Sonic's mind was swimming heavily. But his vision hadn't cleared yet.

"…Tails.." Sonic managed.

"Guys, the Fakers awake." Another voice spoke up. This one was very soft and sweet.

"Did it say something?" The first voice asked; it was deep and gruff. "I think it said "Tails".

"Psh, Knuckles, they all say 'Tails' you know that." Tails' voice answered.

"Heh, I was only telling you what it said." Knuckles accused.

Sonic's head was killing him. He was still dizzy and thoroughly confused. "It", "Faker", "Malfunction"?... "WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?" The room gasped.

"Well that's a new one." Knuckles commented.

"You think it's a new model?" Tails mused.

Sonic's vision began to clear. The room was small, in front of him stood three figures. Sonic looked at them and gasped. He tried to move away but he as bound to the chair he as sitting in; There stood Tails, Knuckles and Cosmo..but they were grown!

Sonic sat wide eyed at the three of them.."This isn't real, I'm dreaming, wake up, Sonic!" The others looked at each other questioningly. Sonic tried again on his bonds. Everyone in the room backed up and Tails pulled out his blaster. Sonic tired himself out, he relaxed against his bonds. He was breathing hard and his head was swimming again.

"Just let me go! Or kill me if that's what you intend! I can't take this freak-out scifi crap anymore! If this is some joke, it's not funny anymore!" Sonic yelled. Cosmo stepped closer to Sonic .

"Cosmo, no! We don't know anything about this one!" Tails protested.

"Wait! Tails! Look here!" Sonic blurted out. " Cosmo reach behind me and look for my blue chaos emerald." Cosmo did so but there was nothing there. " But..the emerald..it was here! I had it when I…"

"Shut up, "Sonic!" " Tails cut him off calling him Sonic with sarcasm. "We all know the emerald was lost the day Sonic died. This is one of Eggman's tricks." Tails continued now more towards the others. "The emerald is no doubt lost to us and there's no way that Sonic's alive and wouldn't show up in ten years. Besides, look at this Faker. It's image is of a sixteen year old Sonic. If he really was still alive, he'd be twenty-six years old."

"WHAT?" Sonic yelled. Everyone in the room jumped.

"You gotta admit though, this Faker sure acts real." Knuckles remarked.

Thank you for reading please read and review. I had to redo this chapter because some changes in the future storyline couldn't make ends meet any other way. I hope you liked it and please let me know if you enjoyed it!


	3. A Reunion Too Late

Oh before I forget for too long, Sonic and company does not belong to me, they belong to Sega, except for all the original characters such as Lily, Miles and future characters I will not mention. If u haven't heard of them, they are probably mine. So hands off! Lol, well on with the show.

Chapter 3 : A Reunion Too Late

"I'm.. I'm dead?" Sonic looked Sick. He couldn't figure anything out. "Tails… Please tell me what's going on!" Tails looked at Sonic with a skeptical, disgusted look.

"Listen here, Faker! You can just stop pretending, because no one here believes you." Tails growled. "Guys, I'm tired…Let's just keep him locked up tonight.. We'll talk to the Faker more once he's had some time in a call. I'm tired of these games." Cosmo and Knuckles gave each other a knowing look. Tails turned to leave and Sonic panicked.

"Tails! Wait, It really is me! I'm not dead!" Tails was still striding to the door. "On the beach that day..the day we first met.. what made you choose me?" Tails stopped at the door.

"What did you say?" Sonic smiled faintly..

"Do you always choose random peoples planes to paint and upgrade?"

Tails turned with shock and disbelief clear on his face.

"The only people on that beach was me and Sonic…You..can't be.." A flash of innocence touched Tails' face. But just as quickly it had come, it was gone. To be replaced by anger. Tails pulled out his blaster once more and pointed it at Sonic. His face torn between believing and anger now. "Your NOT ALIVE, SONIC!" Tails yelled. Knuckles took a step forward.

"Tails! Stop, if he really is Sonic, you don't want to kill him!"

Cosmo looked terrified.

"Maybe he's better off dead, Knuckles! For all the good he's done in the last ten years!" Tails was shaking with anger. "Where the FUCK were you?" Before Sonic could answer, Tails cut him off.

"You were the hero! You let the world go to shit! You survived that explosion and didn't even bother to at least let us know? Where were you when Eggman took over Station Square? When he captured us, your FRIENDS and we spent three years in that damned floating prison?"

"I don't know where I was! All I know is I wasn't with you-."

"Your damned right you weren't with me!" Tails yelled, now in Sonic's face.

"Daddy.." a small voice came from the doorway, a little girl was standing there, she was a spitting image of Cosmo.

"Lily, how many times do I have to chase you down this hall?" a boys voice came from behind her. The kids realizing what they walked in on, froze. Lily hid behind Miles. Cosmo seen the children and put her hand on Tails' blaster. Tails tensed then put the blaster away.

"Sigh.. Guess your no use to us dead either. These Kids see enough violence outside these walls." The a pretty little red bat girl walked in.

"Where did you guys run off to so fast?"

"Jewelie?" Knuckles ran over and picked up his little girl. "When did you get here?"

"She got here after bugging the heck outta me." Rouge walked into the room. She was more beautiful then Sonic remembered. Cosmo though, she seemed more greener, like growing up.. enhanced her looks, and not just because she developed womanly… developments. But her eyes were brighter, maybe it's a plant thing, or maybe it's because they've had…

"Kids?" Sonic said out loud. Cosmo walked over to Sonic and untied his wrists. Rouge looked shocked.

"What are you doing?"

"You missed a lot, Rouge." Cosmo looked at her husband. "After all, Sonic's been gone ten years. We all have enough to catch up on." Rouge looked from Cosmo to Tails to Sonic.

"Well I'll be damned."

"We gotta go anyway. The meetings about to start soon." Knuckles reminded.

"Oh geez! I'd forgotten all about that!" Tails wailed.

"Knuckles rapped Tails on the head.

"Why do you think we're here!"

Sonic stood up and stretched. "Meeting?"

Rouge smiled. "We've grown a lot since our "Solo Hero" days."

Knuckles scoffed. "Rouge you were never saving anyone back then. You were too worried about getting your hands on jewels."

"Hey! I helped on several occasions, without me, you guys would have never gotten this far!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say, Hun." Knuckles smirked.

"Keep your mouth shut, Knucklehead."

Cosmo laughed. "We have members of two resistance groups here today. We're deciding what to do about the children going missing all throughout the region."

"Resistance groups? Tails? You started the Freedom Fighters?" Sonic asked.

"We really had no choice. After being captured, we escaped and are now wanted criminals. There's thousands of dollars of bounty on our heads. We needed a safe place."

Tails said coldly as he pushed Sonic forward out the door and down the hall. Tails continued.

"Although it's safe here for us..it's very dangerous for you."

"What? Why? Won't people be glad I'm back? Maybe I can help turn this thing around." Knuckles shook his head.

"Think Sonic, Everything is not the same as they were. Don't you think it's strange we were hostile to you?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think of that."

Rouge laughed. "Clueless as usual. Ever since you died, Eggman started making 'Fakers'. At first it was just to fool us, but once he realized how hard it was for us to take down just one, he's been sending fakers to rob banks to fund his weapons, and force people to listen. He even sent one to us in the beginning, pretending to be you so he could find out where we were hiding.. That's why Tails here, nearly blew your head off. And a Faker is strong. So far Eggmans only been sending one at a time.. That's all he needs to send. It takes us forever to track, capture and destroy just one of these guys. And we're pretty sure Eggman's trying to mass produce these guys…

"Not to mention you had both my kids backed into a corner. If you hadn't fallen, I'd have killed you." Tails stopped Sonic in front of a door.

"I didn't fall on purpose. Ever since I woke up on the street in front of City Hall, I have been dizzy and losing conciseness."

"Blind dumb luck." Knuckles mused.

"As usual." Rouge laughed. Tails went into the room and came back out with a hooded cape.

"Hey, that's what little Tails was wearing outside City Hall. It's got Eggman's symbols on it."

"His name is Miles, my daughter is Lily. Rouges and Knuckles little girl is Jewlie and Cream and Jake's boy is Jack. The cape is something Eggman started. We can't leave our homes without wearing one in "his honor". If you don't, you get a one way ticket to Mech Island, the floating prison that circles the whole providence. Only Eggman's computers knows the exact location at all times. Everyone also has a sundown curfew. Eggman seems to think anyone out after dark is up to something. My children have yet to receive a punishment for being out at dark… "

Tails gave a stern look to Miles and Lily.

Knuckles leaned against the wall.

"There's another thing, Eggman's ego has gotten the best of him. Every Sunday is Eggman Worship Day. Everyone is to leave their residential homes to pray and worship a giant Eggman Statue that's been built in each town. Guards search each house to find anyone trying to skip out on such an event." They got to another door and paused in front of it.

"You should act like an resistance member for now. It's safer if you keep your hood up." Tails pulled the hood up Sonics head and pushed him out the door. Inside was at least a hundred people all with matching cloaks as Sonics.

It was loud with people chattering and hollering. Sonic dodged and weaved past people, keeping his head down. In front of all the people was a stage. A moment later Tails, Cosmo, Rouge and Knuckles came on stage. The crowd erupted in a Enthusiastic chant.

"We'll never give up,

We'll never go down,

So keep your head up,

Til' Eggman goes down!"

Tails waved to quiet the room which took several minutes. "We all know why we're here, Eggman Empire must be brought down! For our children! For the value of life!

Cream and her son Jack could not be here today. The Empire had Cream's territory on lockdown, searching for resistances. We count ourselves lucky we have not been uncovered."

"Let Eggman find us! It will only bring his downfall sooner!" A voice cried out from the croud.

"No! Think, what happens when Eggman sends Fakers to deal with us once we're uncovered? We are in no way prepared for that kind of attack." Knuckles countered.

"Then let's get prepared! What are we waiting for?" Another voice shout out.

Rouge, this time answered. "We will, we're working on a way to counteract the Fakers. But that's not why we called this meeting." Murmurs rose from the sea of people. Cosmo stepped forward.

"Children all over have been disappearing. We are lucky none from this district have been taken, yet. But how much longer do we have before we lose our children?"

Louder, worried murmur arose.

"How are the children being taken?" Someone asked.

"We don't know, maybe the children are being tricked into going. Or maybe a spy somewhere in town is taking them one by one. We don't know yet." Tails answered.

"A spy? You mean someone undercover?"

"Maybe, It's something to consider." Cosmo said.

"That also might mean that someone might be here with us tonight!" Someone shouted in alarm. A stab of fear struck the four friends on stage. And Sonic's heart skipped a beat.

Tails spoke up. "Um, I'm pretty sure there's no spy here tonight."

"How can you be sure?" someone else shouted. "I say in our meetings no one should wear these stupid Empire capes! It helps us identify each other better." A murmur of agreement spread across the room and everyone started shedding their capes. Tails could see one cape back away slowly out of the crowd. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other in a knowing look.

Thanks for reading! Please read and review!


	4. Sonic's Ailment

**Welcome back, Sonic fans. Spaz411 here with another chapter of Sonic The Hedgehog : Reign Of The Eggman Empire. Sorry for the long wait but hopefully i will be able to continue alittle more regularly now.. Though i havent stopped writing on paper, my computer access has been limited. Anyway here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4 : Sonic's Ailment

Sonic was on the verge of panicing. If he could just make it to the door, he could make a break for it. But before he could, something bumped into him from behind.

"Hey! Watch where your backing up!" A tall man complained. The confrontation caught someone else's attention. "Hey, guy, how come your still wearing your empire cape?" That someone asked.

"I'm cold." Sonic answered, keeping his head down. Tails seen the people around Sonic get edgy. He made a move to intercept Sonic and maybe stop the conflict he could surly see coming. But Knuckles put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop, Tails, you go to help him now, and what happens if he's found out? You'll be labeled a Faker supporter. We can afford to lose the trust of the people." Tails shook his head. Meanwhile, the people didn't seem to buy Sonic's excuse. "It's not cold. Take it off, even just the hood so we can be sure. You understand right?" A woman coaxed. Sonic shook his head and backed up more but the tall man grabbed Sonic up by the front of the cape. Tails's hand rested on his holster, now everyone's attention was on the small figure up in the air. "We said take it off!" The man bellowed and pulled the hood down and Sonic was revealed.

Immediently the man dropped Sonic with a gasp. The whole room backed up creating a circle around Sonic. Tails froze on the spot. "Oh man, please no one shoot him..." Knuckles grabbed Tails and jumped off the stage heroic style. "Don't pull me!" Tails grunted. "Shut up and follow my lead." Knuckles shot back quietly. Suddenly Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Cosmo had Sonic surrounded, weapons drawn. "Nobody shoot him, we want him for interrigation." Knuckles shouted. Tails sighed. 'Nobody has any defensive weapons at all?! Really?!... Well at least he didn't get shot...' Tails thought.

Sonic, not sure what move to make, began to understand. He threw a punch at Knuckles who easily dodged. Knuckles's punch connected and Tails jumped Sonic as to not prolong the fight and risk others getting involved. As they subdued him, the crowd erupted in cheers, hoots and hollaring. While the girls walked Sonic to backstage, the people were booing and jeering at him as he went by, one guy actually stepped out and punched Sonic in the face.

"Hey! Save it for Eggman, will ya?" Rouge yelled pulling Sonic roughly back to his feet and got him back stage. One of the people in the crowd spoke up. "See? That was easy! We can take Eggman down no problem!" The crowd exploded in applaud and whoops.

"Fools!" Tails bellowed from on stage, " One little capture of a faker and you all want to march into the gates of mecha-hell and beat up Eggman? He won't be alone! We caught this weak faker off- guard, count ourselves lucky."

"Gee thanks Tails, weak?" Sonic said to himself back stage, he smiled and Cosmo smiled back. Tails continued to speak; " Does any of you even have a defensive weapon? How the hell do any of you survive out there? Have any you not noticed we are at WAR?! Don't just sit in your houses with no form of defence." Knuckles pulled out his iron claws. "It's time we stopped playing on the defensive. We must do somthing about the children dissapearing. If anyone has any information on the where abouts of Lord Shadow or Lady Amy, please let one of us know as soon as you can." Tails stepped forward, " Arm yourselves, keep them on your person, expect anything to happen. We'll contact you for the next meeting. Dismissed."

Tails and Knuckles met up with Sonic, Rouge and Cosmo backstage. "Lord Shadow, Lady Amy?" Sonic asked. "Oh yeah, we forgot to mention...After you died, Amy just kind of lost it. At first it was just depression. She almost never spoke, her spirit just broke. When we were captured, we were all kept seperated. At first we thought Shadow had done something to her but when we went to help her out of Mech Island, she told us she was done with us, that her and Shadow loved eachother. So, when Eggman took over, he named Shadow a Lord and Amy his Lady." Tails explained. "But, come to find out, the one thing Amy wanted was children. But Shadow, being the ultimate life form has it's drawbacks. Shadow cannot reproduce. So now those two hunt down children all over in search for the perfect child." Cosmo finished.

"That's insane!"

"That's not the end of it, after a while, just capturing children wasn't bringing results. So now they send them to children camps to train them into the perfect child."

Sonic thought for a moment. "How did you find out all of this? Surly, Eggman won't give you the grand tour?" Tails laughed.

"Definitly not. Actually, that was Cream's doing, yes she is doing alright, she's more of a supporter then anything. She found a nice guy named Jake, an orange tabbycat, and settled down in northeast's territory. North territory (Tails territory) is where we are now. You know she never was a fighter... But She has a has a son, Jack, he has her colors but is a cat like his father. But the funny thing about Jake is he works as a guard for Eggman."

"What?!" Sonic was agast. Cosmo laughed, " That's what we said. Actually he was Creams cell guard and the three years we spent on Mech Island, they fell in love and once he found out who cream was associated with, he helped us escape."

"Why would anyone work for Eggman?" Sonic murmered angrily. "Eggman took over all the Armed Forces is basically forcing compliance of the Army. That's how he is locking down Creams territory. They are searching for resistance groups and anyone who is not following the Empire's laws." Sonic just sat, deep in thought.

Everyone was about done from the meeting room when Sonic pulled Tails off to the side. "I know your mad at me, Tails. But i didn't mean to leave for so long. To me, it feels as if I've closed my eye's and when I awoke, I was here ten years in the future! I don't know what happened!" Tails turned his head off to one side angrily. "Well, I'm glad this experience has been so easy for you, Sonic!..." Tails turned to walk away and Sonic reached out to grab his shoulder. Suddenly, Sonic felt faint again, his vision blurred of his friend walking away. "Tails I-..." Sonic doubled over in pain. Tails turned back at his friends wail.

"Sonic? SONIC! What's wrong? Cosmo! Come help me!"

Tails and Cosmo was trying to help Sonic keep his balance. Everything was blurred, his mind chaos. Sonic didn't recognize anyone around him. He started lashing out to his tormentors. "Sonic, stop!" Before anyone could move to restrain him, the reisitance member who socked Sonic in the face earlier appeared out of seemingly nowhere, and pinned Sonic to the floor, everyone froze.

"I thought you guys might've needed some help with this faker. Good thing i came back too, wouldn't want any of you ladies hurt, Mrs. Prower." The old dog gave Cosmo a wink and Tails was on him, pinning him to the floor next to Sonic. "Thanks Mac, but i had it under control.." Tails looked from Mac to Sonic, how had seemed to lose conchessness.

Tails was visibly peeved after Mac left. Sonic was put into a locked bedroom, until he wakes. Tails wanted answers when Sonic woke, he wasn't sure if he trusted Sonic yet. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was definitly off with him. The way he gets faint and reason he's still appears sixteen years old...

"Sigh..." Tails covered his face with his hands. Everyone knew Tails was beyond finished with this war. If it wasn't for his family and friends...

"I wouldn't even been here anymore." Tails had planned leaving Station Square ten years ago. See new places, learn more mechanics, just a change in pace then this "defeating Eggman game" over and over. But then Sonic died...

"Leaving me with all of your responsibilities!" Tails shouted. Soft hands embraced Tails from behind. He relaxed instantly; She had that effect on him, even after all of these years. "Are you still angry over Mac?" Cosmo asked. " Mac is on the bottom of my problem list. Though he does come in every meeting, hitting on you.. One day he's gonna leave a little less then a male.." Cosmo smiled at her husband's dark humor. "There's no reason to worry, Love. Here, let me show you why..." Cosmo wrapped her arms around Tails and kissed him deeply. Backing him into their bedroom with the door closing, the only sound is the click of the lock.

**Well there it is! Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed and I'm hopeing to keep regular updates now so please read and review! Thanks!**


End file.
